A Perfect Moment
by Baylis
Summary: Hugh doesn't like to talk about his past. About his anger towards them. And he especially doesn't tolerate his weakness. Why? Let me explain...


It was a day like any other. A bright, warm day; yet Hugh and his younger sister remained inside.

How unfortunate...Hugh sighed, turning his gaze towards the ground where his sister, Naomi, was seated. A small indigo feline was wrapped around her small frame. She giggled lightly, tapping the young Purloin on the nose. It gave a snort of uncertainty at the child's antics, it's ears twitching in exasperation, before unwrapping itself from her and moving towards a ball of blue, itchy yarn.

Hugh chuckled lightly. His sister was tiring sometimes, although he usually never minded babysitting her much; except on sunny days such as this. He longed to rush into the wilderness; to run with the Pokémon; to train a Pokémon; but most of all, to befriend a Pokémon as his sister had. He envied her slightly, but that was just a symptom of his weak character. He detested his weakness: His fragility. He longed to rid himself of it. It was the only way to achieve his dreams and become a great trainer.

Returning to reality, he watched Naomi again, smiling as she chased the irritated cat. They were so carefree and happy at this point in time. If he was to capture a perfect moment, this would most likely be it. He never felt as content and as at ease as when he was with his sister and her Pokémon. Sure – he didn't mind his parents – but he felt as if they were keeping something from him: Some strange secret that they discussed when they were away. 

And they were often away; too often. 

Hugh exhaled deeply, running long fingers through his hair and throwing his head back against the couch. He let his eyes close and his mind wander as he began to nod off to the sound of his sister's games.

Until a murmuring of voices reached him – their parents back from their strange meeting perhaps?

Hugh sat up abruptly, preparing to walk to the door, when said door screeched loudly in agony before collapsing to the floor. He just had time to notice the clock. His parents were late.

But then they came; Like a hive exploding into their hidden Eden; Aliens to the two children, fumbling and knocking things to the floor: Searching. Several surrounded his sister and, the now meek feline, curled around her in fear. His sister squeaked as hands reached for her. Hugh didn't think. His anger boiled and bubbled to the top: A broth of irate, simmering red. He jumped forward, barging through strangers to protect her.

Unidentified hands slinked round him, pulling him away from her. His feebleness had stopped him. 

"Naomi!", he called in panic, struggling against his captors. 

"Hugh!", she responded, albeit more timidly: "Help!" 

"Hand over that Pokémon", unfamiliar voices ordered as merciless appendages ripped Purrloin from his sister. 

"Purrloin!", she screeched, rushing forward after her Pokémon; her friend. 

"Get back!", a voice growled, before knocking the young girl to the ground with a flick of their unknown wrist. It was like a whip, with brute force and resentment fuelling it. It left a blooming red flower upon her cheek in it's wake.

Hugh gasped: He stiffened. Fright engulfed him. 

"Purrrr-loin!", the lilac feline hissed and bit at the hands encasing her. 

"Don't worry, we won't let them abuse you anymore", a soothing, sympathetic voice whispered. 

"Let's get out of here!" 

And they left. It was so quick, like a flash flood. It left their harmony crippled. Hugh dropped to his knees, eyes wide, staring at his beloved sister.

¿How could he let this happen? ¿How could he be so weak? Tears of anger ran down his cheeks; and as he gently laid an ice pack on his sister's bruise, he swore he would never be weak again.

Next time he would be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah, <strong>**c'est ςa! Haven't uploaded in awhile sooo, I thought I'd throw this little thing up. I'm trying to improve my punctuation and so on. I keep mixing up semi-colons and colons – but I'll get there!¡ Btw I like inverted question marks so I do not apologise. I shall use them in rhetorical questions since they suit it – I think xD**

**Well enjoy and review or whatever C:**

**~ Baylis**

**P.S. I hate the formatting on this.**


End file.
